Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Hal Jordan is a major character in DC Comics, one of the many characters that takes on the title of Green Lantern. Background Growing up in Coast City, Hal Jordan witnessed one of his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash. In spite of his family's wishes, he followed in his father's footsteps and joined Ferris Aircraft as a test pilot. Years later, he came across a crashed space ship with a dying alien within it, the Green Lantern Abin Sur. In his last breath, Abin Sur gave to Hal his Power Ring, which transported him to the Green Lantern's home base of OA. After intensive training from fellow and more experienced Lanterns, Hal went on to become one of the most defining Lanterns of the core with near unmatchable willpower, especially as a founding member of the Justice League. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Comparable to other DC heralds and top tiers of the Justice League. Fought against Captain Atom, who can destroy and recreate the universe in a nanosecond. Comparable to other Green Lanterns such as Kyle Rayner, who contained the energy of a big bang.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Flew across all 3600 sectors in the universe in under ten hours. Scales to numerous feats of this level.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Can take attacks from the likes of Captain Atom, Superman, and avatar Darkseid. Comparable to other Green Lanterns such as Kilowog, who survived the Crisis on Infinite Earths reboot.) Hax: Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Life Sustenance, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Intangibility, Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Power Steal, Healing, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Existence Erasure Intelligence: Above Average Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Equipment *'Power Ring:' AN ancient artifact that all Green Lanterns wield, should their willpower be strong enough. The ring essentially allows it's user to weaponize their willpower, and grants them all of the powers listed below. The rings have a sort of semi-sentience to them, being able to pull their wielders out of harm's way or even abandon them should they not deem them worthy. *'Power Battery:' In the shape of a lantern. Hal can use this to recharge his ring should he find himself low on energy. Powers *'Flight' *'Energy Constructs:' Green Lanterns can create hard light energy constructs from their rings, with the only limitation of what they can create being their imagination. While knowing the inner workings of what it creates can aid the construct, it is not required so long as the function is understood. *'Time Manipulation:' Green Lanterns are capable of time travel. *'Telepathy/Emotion Reading:' Lanterns are capable of reading the emotions of others. *'Resistances:' The Power Ring grants it's wielders with mental protection, allowing them to resist mind control. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * According to Superman, the power of Hal’s ring surpasses all quantification * Able to knock around Post-Crisis Superman *Subdues Lobo. *Pulled a ship out of a yellow star's gravity. *One-shots AMAZO. Speed/Reactions * Move trillions of miles across galaxies with ease * Catches Professor Zoom * Very nearly broke the Speed Force himself Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence * Defeated Mongul after he caused the destruction of Coast City. * Forged his own Green Lantern Ring * Is considered to be one of the greatest Green Lanterns ever (if not the greatest) * During Emerald Twilight, he killed all other Green Lanterns besides Kyle Rayner * Absorbed all the energy of the Green Lanterns’ Power Battery, becoming Parallax. * Allied himself with the other Lantern Corps to battle Nekron and the Black Lanterns. Weaknesses *Power Ring's energy is finite and will need to be recharged if exerted. *Will lose his ability to wield the Power Ring if he loses faith in himself or the opponent toys with his willpower. *(Formerly) The color yellow. *(Formerly) Wood. Sources Respect Thread (Reddit) - Minor Feats G1 Death Battle Prediction Blog: Ben 10 VS Green Lantern Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Users Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Pilots